


The Realization of Weakness

by My_Love_Forever



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Love_Forever/pseuds/My_Love_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Schully's abduction, Mulder notices her "weakness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Realization of Weakness

When he realizes that she has been taken from him again, he nearly collapses on the spot before he can force himself to take action. Its not as though he is used to her being abducted but he has to say that the way he feels when she is gone is becoming way to famliar and the panic isn't what it used to be. Atleast it wasn't till her last abduction before this one when he couldn't find her for ages. So now, numb with panic and hoping with all his might that he can find her again before she is dead and mutlilated or before she disppears off of the face of the Earth again. So he puts himself through the motions of finding her struggling not to give up hope because ever since he met her, it seem like he is spending most of his time looking for her. Hidden in the back of his mind, the thought of not finding the thought of the Scully he lost. He has noticed that thingss faze her that she never blinked at before. Now she turns away and says she needsa moment when she is faced with the horros of the world where previously she would have been fired up with rage at the perpetuator and would be shooting down his theories with facts. That is one of the things he missed most when she was taken for that long time; he would say "I think you have a vampire problem here" and pause, expecting her to take a deep breath and start listing all the reaqsons why that can't be after her exasperated "Mulder."  
When they find her after she has been abducted, again, and the cops are arresting Donny, she says she is fine. He knows she is not properly fine, that she is hiding weakness from him as she has been doing since she has been returned. But he can't tell how fine she is si he tilts her head up so he can see her eyes. She tries to avoid meeting his gaze and that is his first warning. When her face crumples when she meets his eyes, he knows that she is not as fine as she hopes to be. He pulls her into his chest, at once easing his panic that he felt when she was gone and simultainously realizing that she is more broken than he had realized. They may hug when they come out of a near death experience if they do not immediately have to keep going to catch bad people or beings but she never, ever, cries. He pulls her in closer, turning so that nobody can see her and presses his face into her hair, hoping against hope that he can find a way to fix her since he knows that it must be killing her to be weak. He hopes that he will be enough to fix her because he doesn't know if he could survive iff he wasn't around her every day; the time when the FBI kept them apart was proof enough of that. He also knows that she feels safe around him andddd knows that she needs that now more than ever and he cannot desert her. He pulls her closer and hopes his love is enought to fix her.


End file.
